


Passion for....

by tstrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SOS, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstrash/pseuds/tstrash
Summary: this damn interview has ruined me. Tessa spills about Scott's passion, but what does it really mean?





	Passion for....

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most smut I've ever written, this is your warning.

"And that passion you see on the ice exactly translates how he is off the ice." 

Scott tried really hard to suppress any reaction he might give off to what Tessa just said. His eyes widened and he took one of his hands up to his face trying to rub the smirk off so none of the journalists around them would notice. Thank the Lord the next question was back to skating.  
Tessa shot him a little look after she said this, trying to see what his reaction was. She knew what she meant, she knew he knew what she meant, but she was hoping to portray a different idea to the reporters.  
The interview continued and Scott did his best to force out the thought of last night that popped into his head thanks to Tessa's choice of language. He answered all questions honestly, trying to relay them back to skating and the 20 year foundation, and the bond that they shared as 'friends'. He was playing with his hands, constantly fiddling with his fingers, rubbing his hands together, rubbing his legs, trying to keep his hands to himself.  
Tessa noticed Scott's body language during the interview and she could not wipe the smirk off her face. She loved that her (not so) innocent comment could drive him wild. She knew what he was thinking about now, and it was hard for her not to let her mind to go to the same place. Passion was putting those thoughts nicely.

 

Fresh off of their third world title, and Scott was wiped. Tessa was tired but happy they won, but he couldn't shake the mistake he made during their free, wondering what would have happened if it cost them the title. 

"Scott, relax. It's all good" Tessa said to him, putting her hand on the small of his back as they walked down the long hallway of the rink to the press conference.

"Just not looking forward to being asked about it 100 times" Scott said, running his hands through his hair, then bringing Tessa into a small side hug before they let go of each other and continued to walk towards the room. 

They sat in their seats in the middle of the long table and waited for the questions to pour in. He tried his best to look interested, but he was just so tired. It was second nature for them to pick up on each others non verbal cues and when Tessa felt Scott not having any of what this press conference was about to be, she slipped her hand under the table and gave his thigh a small squeeze. She looked at him with a smile, and he continued to look out at all the reporters but he cracked a small smile and that was all she needed. The press conference went well. Lot's of rivalry talk, only one mention of the stumble and the rest about normal things that would get asked at a press conference. Scott was out quick, and Tessa instinctively followed close behind. He grabbed their bags as she was still following behind and rolled them out to the bus that was waiting for them. Scott was on the bus and curled up with his jacket under his head, attempting to get a small nap in. Tessa sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. He readjusted to have his head now resting on hers and that was all the bus ride consisted of.

Forgoing their separate rooms a few weeks ago was the best idea Scott ever came up with. Ever since they started messing around with their relationship boundaries, it's been almost impossible for Scott to sleep without Tessa next to him, as if she was his safety blanket. Same with Tessa, she found herself actually getting some sleep when she was wrapped in the warmth of Scott. That's when they would actually just sleep. Tessa thought that tonight would be one of those nights just based off of Scott's attitude. They got up to their hotel room when Tessa glanced at the clock. 11:30. Really? She thought. Where did the night go? 

"What does the schedule look like for tomorrow?" Tessa asked as she took her bag over close to the window to open it up. 

"Gala shit probably" Scott said with a monotone voice. 

"Scott..." Tessa said, stopping what she was doing to look at him with sad eyes.

Scott let out a loud sigh, picked up the schedule that was sitting on the coffee table. "Practice at 9 until 11, small medals at 11:30, gala at 2:30."

Tessa was moving closer to him as he recited their schedule for the next day. As he was saying gala, she snaked her arms around his waist, peering at the sheet with him. When he finished reading it, he set it back down on the table and moved his arms around Tessa's shoulders, letting his hands move slowly past her neck in order to give it a small squeeze on the way around. She smiled through the mini massage Scott was so good at as she moved her forehead to rest on his chin. He pressed a small kiss to her forehead and she pulled back to look at him. 

"I'm sorry" he said softly as he dipped his head to rest on her shoulder, but conveniently pointing his lips right into her neck. 

"Scott" she said softly as she started to run his fingers through his hair, fixed on one part that was overly long. "It's done, we won, we can't change anything now. I'm happy with our skate" she said trying to reassure him. 

He pressed kisses to her neck as every word she said had a soothing affect on him. He started to lose every thought with each kiss he placed to her skin, fueled by the tugs she would give his hair. 

"I need a shower" he muffled into her neck, and then pulled his head back upright, meeting her gaze with a smirk. As he pulled back, he ran his hands down the length of her arms, and held her hands as long as he could before the distance was too far. He walked a few steps backwards towards the bathroom, eventually turning around breaking their mini staring contest.  
Tessa let him sweat out the idea for a few seconds that she wasn't going to join him by keeping herself planted in the spot he left her standing. Once he fully entered the bathroom and out of her sight, she followed but very slowly. Before she entered the bathroom, she heard the shower turn on, so she stopped for a second to see if he was going to get in without her or not.

"I know what you're doing, get in here T" Scott said with a demanding tone in his voice. 

Just like that she was in the bathroom and he had her pulled her in and she pressed against him. The kisses turned from soft to passionate in half of a second. His shirt was being tugged off and he was fighting her arms to get her shirt off. He bent down, taking her pants off in the process and let his hands, and lips slowly make their way up her body as he met her lips with his again. He took off his own pants while his lips were still locked with hers. As his hands traveled back down to under her legs, she was lifted up and carried into the shower that was for sure warmed up by now. It only heated up from here. His lips lost control around Tessa, more so when she was naked. They went wherever they could taking the shortest route to the places on her body that Scott knew he would get the biggest reaction from. As he left a trail from her collarbone down her chest, he made sure her hands had no part, forcing them behind her back as he held them there and continued to make his way down farther.  
Tessa's hands fought Scott's being held behind her back, and when he got far enough that he needed to move his hands to her hips, she grabbed the first thing she could. His hair. Every time Scott would kiss a little harder, Tessa would grab a tuft. She knew it drove him wild when she pulled his hair, but it only made him go at it further.  
When he finally had her back pressed against the shower, he let her reach her climax, as did he. It was slow, and passionate, and just pure love between them now.

Something so simple as showering now took them an average of 45 minutes and it didn't usually stop there. Scott chased Tessa out of the shower playfully and she fell back on the bed, as Scott moved on top of her, pulling the covers up behind him as they continued where they left off only minutes before. They tossed and turned, taking turns with each other as to who was on top, but Scott usually won those battles. Finally settling down closer to 1, they realized that they had a full day ahead of them in a little less than 6 hours and Scott on less than 6 hours of sleep could get ugly. Tessa got up, dried her hair and threw on one of Scott's shirts as Scott put boxers on before crashing back into bed. Before Tessa got back into bed, she turned off all of the lights and then fell next to Scott under the covers. 

"We really haven't learned our lesson, have we?" Tessa asked out of no where.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked her, curiously.

"We should start in the bed from now on, cause then when I'm actually ready to sleep, it isn't wet and cold" she said as she moved in closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. 

He let out a small laugh as he buried his face into her neck, letting the heat from his skin burn into hers. "Good idea, babe." He mumbled something into her neck, but she was too tired to care what he said, and he was sleeping within seconds anyways. 

 

 

Sitting with journalists after the small medal ceremony for their obligatory interviews, Scott was fidgety, and Tessa noticed. She wondered how she could push the thoughts that Scott had a little further, to see if she could confirm that they were thinking the same thing. 

"Could you describe each other? What kind of a partner is Tessa and what kind of a partner is Scott?" One of the reporters asked. This was Tessa's opportunity. 

Scott answered with "There is one thing about Tessa that people might not see, and this is how funny she is. She has a great sense of humor. It’s something that takes people by surprise...." a typical Scott response. She smiled at him while he said this, just waiting for her turn. When it was her turn, it was Scott's turn to give her the look. 

"But more than that, he is the most generous person on earth. And that passion you see on the ice exactly translates how he is off the ice." Oh there's passion there, she thought as she said this.


End file.
